


name to a face

by snazzyflower



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Short, i was mad after watching the episode, not canonically correct in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzyflower/pseuds/snazzyflower
Summary: no matter what she does, Usagi will have the world handed to her.





	name to a face

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first piece of fanfic I am publishing since I was twelve (!!!) years old! it's not very cohesive, nor does it make sense with canon at all (I know they all made up in the end but I was MAD), but it is what it is. xx

Things were tense, to say the least.  
  
It was the first formal Senshi meeting after Sailor Saturn’s sacrifice, held in Mamoru’s apartment (which, albeit cramped for eight people, seemed to be the normal meeting place for these sorts of things), and barely a word had spoken.  
  
Sitting on the bed were Usagi and Mamoru, with Haruka and herself opposite them on the couch, and the remaining Senshi seated variously on the floor nearby. The snacks on the table remained untouched, Michiru noticed, which was slightly disturbing considering her company.  
  
Usagi spoke first. “Hi Michiru, Haruka,” she said. “Long time no see.”  
  
Michiru forced out a hm, hoping it sounded nonchalant. There was no response from Haruka.  
  
“I- we hadn’t heard from you two after we… I thought things were okay now…” Usagi trailed off, not sure of what to say. It was strange indeed, for the literal ray of sunshine that she usually was, who possessed the strange power to make anything better, who had never stopped talking for as long as Michiru had known her, to be at a loss for words. Michiru hummed again, crossing her legs and smoothing out her clothes.  
  
It seemed that the firey one- Rei, was it?- had had enough. “What is wrong with you two?” she demanded. Her voice was incredibly loud through the silence that had blanketed the room.  
  
“What do you mean?” Michiru said, startled but not intimidated by the outburst. She was not afraid of a few kids, Senshi or not.  
  
“You two are being awfully bitchy,” Rei said. Michiru lifted a slim eyebrow, but offered nothing in response. Haruka gave no reaction other than a subtle twitch of her right hand.  
  
“Rei,” Minako tsked softly from her place near the couch. While Haruka had taken her own interest in a few of the other Senshi, Michiru found that she had a sort of connection to Minako that she hadn’t felt with the others. There was a fierceness, a maturity in Sailor Venus that she did not yet see in the others.  
  
“What?” Rei turned her fury on the blonde, eyes flaring in the beginnings of anger.  
  
“There wasn’t any need for that.”  
  
Rei looked as if Minako had slapped her in the face. “You of all people should feel the same as I do. Need I remind you that the person they are treating with such disdain is our future queen-“  
  
“I am well aware of the situation,” Minako replied with ice in her voice. “It still doesn’t call for-“  
  
“Ladies, I have better things I could be doing than watching you squabble. If there’s nothing to talk about, I’ll take my leave,” Haruka said. It was the first time she’d acknowledged anyone aside from Michiru all day, her voice shocking the girls into silence.  
  
Mamoru nudged Usagi, who sighed and grabbed his hand before speaking. “Michiru, Haruka, I know you’re… upset, at the way I handled the situation, but I-“ Haruka barked a cold, short laugh, cutting Usagi’s sentence short.  
  
“Upset is one word you could use,” she spat. Usagi physically flinched. Michiru sighed, reaching over to place her hand over Haruka’s.  
“Usagi, do you understand why we are upset?” she asked the blonde, who merely shook her head.  
  
“Everything turned out all right in the end, I just don’t see why-“  
  
“No, it seems you don’t,” Michiru cut in coldly. “Let us explain to you, then, why we are upset.  
  
“You were incredibly selfish. You disregarded all logic, not to mention all of our hard work, in favor of your own desires. We understand your place as Neo Queen Serenity and we honor it fully, but the holy grail was not yours to give. You yourself brought the silence to this world.”  
  
Makoto straightened her back at Michiru’s accusations. “What are you saying? How is saving someone’s life in any way selfish?” “Usagi was completely willing to sacrifice the lives of everyone on Earth just to save Hotaru, who would’ve died along with us due to the silence anyway. Tell me, Makoto,” Michiru said cooly, refusing to let her aggravation come through her voice. “How is that not the most selfish thing you’ve ever heard?”  
  
She ignored whatever response the brunette decided to give her, instead taking deep breaths in order to calm her pounding heart. She felt Haruka’s hand on her leg and focused on its solid realness. Minako and Ami had been quietly murmuring to each other, but had remained out of the discussion.  
  
“But Hotaru was alive in there. She was, and she became Sailor Saturn, who saved the world!” Rei said hotly. “Had she died, Sailor Saturn never would’ve awoken. You two should be thanking Usa, should be on your hands and knees in front of her!”  
  
“No!” Haruka’s tenor exclaimed, rising from her seat. “You’re wrong. Sailor Saturn would have arisen ether way, as is her eternal destiny as guardian of destruction. We all knew what Hotaru would become, knew that it would happen one way or another, but she,” Haruka growled, throwing an accusatory finger in Usagi’s direction, “just had to hear it for herself.”  
  
Michiru shot her hand out to pull Haruka back down and held it in a firm grasp. “None of you seem to understand the weight of Usagi’s decisions. Her selfish want to save Hotaru outweighed the safety of everyone else on the planet.” She turned to Usagi, then, as she had been actively avoiding before. Michiru, for all that it was worth, adored Usagi. She loved her, respected her, and hated to see her in pain. But Michiru couldn’t hold it in any longer.  
  
Usagi’s face glistened with tears, but she made no sound. Michiru tried to meet her eyes, but seeing her in such a state almost made her lose her nerve. Dropping her eyes to the floor, Michiru felt her heart throb painfully as she spoke.  
  
“How dare you give up the Holy Grail when it was never yours to give. How dare you risk every other person’s life on earth in favor of one girl, just because you could put her name to her face.” Michiru forced herself to meet Usagi’s gaze, feeling a tear slip down her own face.  
  
“How could you?” Michiru tried to say it strongly, but could manage no more than a whisper. She watched Usagi close her eyes, more tears streaming down her face.  
  
Michiru briefly registered how they had heard nothing from Mamoru, Ami, or Minako in Usagi’s defense, but understood that the first two, stuck in their ways of logical thinking, were contemplating both sides. Minako, however, usually the first to jump to Usagi’s defense, remained a mystery.  
  
“Everything ended up okay in the end,” Haruka spat, bitterness cutting through like a blade. “God, it almost makes me angry.” All eyes in the room turned to Haruka, rounded and imploring. Hadn’t that been the one good thing to come out of this mess?  
  
When she spoke again, Haruka’s voice was far gentler than they had heard it in a long time. “Bun head, you will never learn from your mistakes. Destiny seems to insist on righting your wrongs. The world will always be handed to you, no matter who you hurt along the way.”  
  
With that, Haruka stood and left, leaving a swirl of wind and anger in her wake. She did not slam the door on the way out, but the gentle click of the knob was just as loud. Michiru sighed, watching the door long after Haruka had left. Eventually she stood and walked to Mamoru’s bed where Usagi was still clutching Mamoru’s hands, tears sparkling their way down her cheeks. Michiru bent so that she was eye level with Usagi, grabbed one of her hands from Mamoru’s grasp, and intertwined their fingers. Usagi looked up at her.  
  
“Usagi, it hurts me more than you could ever know to see you cry. But what Haruka said is true. You have matured greatly since we met, but you still have a long ways to go.” Michru leaned forward and kissed the younger girl’s forehead gently. Pulling back, she wiped a few tears from her own face before speaking.  
  
“My dear, time may forget what you did, but Haruka and I cannot. We will forgive, at our own pace, but we will never forget. If nothing else, let that be a lesson to learn from.” Leaning forward once more, only because it pained her physically to see Usagi like this, wrapped her arms around her tightly. “We will not apologize for our anger. But we hope that one day, you will understand it,” she said softly, smoothing back the stray hair from her buns. “Haruka and I both love you very much.”  
  
With nothing but a final look at Usagi and a nod of her head to the rest, Michiru was gone to chase the wind.


End file.
